


Hooky Date

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Badboy iwaizumi, Hooky, It kinda works, Iwaoi anniversary, Kissing, Kiyoko gives Oikawa relationship advice, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa's still mad though, Playing Hooky, bad iwa-chan, but I wrote it!!!, but at the same time he didn't, iwaizumi loves oikawa, iwaizumi steals for Oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaziumi kinda forgot, mentioned kiyoyachi, omg it took forever to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa play hooky!!!!!





	

“Hey, Oikawa have you seen Iwaizumi-san?” A girl asks peeking her head in through the doorway of the classroom.

“No, I have not.” He says.

“And I don’t particularly want to.” He adds under his breath, shuffling the stack of papers he was reorganizing.

“Hmmm? Something go wrong in the boyfriend department?” She asks sauntering into the classroom and sitting on the desk in front of Oikawa’s. Oikawa leans his elbow on the desk sighing.

“No, I’m just a little upset at him, cause like, we’ve been dating for a year as of last Friday, and when he said we were going to go out I thought he meant on a date, but then it turns out he invited Mattsun and Makki too, and it just wasn’t special. I’m just a little bummed that he forgot.” He says, trying to make his emotions smaller than they actually are.

“Did you tell him?” She asks waving her hand with the question.

“Yeah, and he apologized, but like he still hasn’t done anything. And he’s been so sweet all month, making me cookies, and breakfast, and being affectionate, I just thought he was trying to build up to it. But I guess I was wrong.”

“Well, maybe you should plan something, you can’t let Iwaizumi do everything, you gotta take charge on your own too Oikawa. A relationship is a two-way street.” She leaps off the desk, her skirt fluttering as she does. She’s a pretty girl, one of the only female friends he has, even though she doesn’t go to the same school she comes by often because she lives nearby.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” He says laying the papers flat. Maybe he should plan something himself, instead of being spoiled. The bell sounds above them marking the beginning of school.

“Thanks, Kiyoko.” He says as she starts for the door.

“By the way, what’s with the skirt?” He asks raising and eyebrow.

“Shut up Gay Bear, I can wear a skirt when I want to.”

“And I’m the gay one.”

“Did you just miss the whole conversation we had? About your boyfriend?” She says folding her arms and leaning against the door frame.

“At least I don’t dress up. And I’ve confessed.” He says walking past her.

“Go to class.” She says walking away.

“GO TO YOUR OWN SCHOOL!!” He shouts back laughing. She flips him off. He enjoys seeing her here, visiting him and Iwaizumi and Mattsun and Makki, scoping out their practices every now and then. She’s grown up in their neighborhood, so she’s always been comfortable around them, at Karasuno she has a much more somber smile, where when she’s here, it's brighter. There’s only one person who makes her smile that bright at Karasuno, and that’s Yachi-san.

Oikawa’s dazed, thinking of his childhood with Kiyoko and the other Karasuno third years, walking down the hall with his head down, his fingers curling over the strap of his messenger bag.

The hallway is empty, every other student already in class, Oikawa doesn’t really care if he’s late, it’s his psychology class, which he’s pretty good at. He passes by the janitors closet when its door clicks open, a hand reaching out and grabbing him by the back of his white blazer pulling him into the dark room. Oikawa’s pulled behind closed doors, his mouth opening instinctively trying to shout until it’s clasped shut by what he thinks is a hand at first but are actually a pair of lips. He doesn’t kiss back, but somehow doesn’t entirely feel the need to push away, like he recognizes the feeling of the kiss. Regardless, he pressed his palms against the shoulders of whoever is kissing him, trying to push them off of him, but he doesn’t budge. The lights come flickering on then, and Oikawa recognizes the green eyes that look into him and the vacant feeling of his lips.

“IWA-CHAN YOU SCARED ME!” He shouts.

“SHHHHH.” Iwaizumi presses a finger to Oikawa’s lips.

“We can’t let anyone hear us.” He looks out the tiny window above Oikawa’s head his hand moving from Oikawa’s lips to his shoulder. Oikawa brushes it off. Iwaizumi notices it, the furrow in his brow, and the line in his lips. Iwaizumi’s heart feels swollen with guilt.

“You’re still upset, aren’t you?” He asks tilting his head to the side. Oikawa avoids eye contact looking at the mop in the corner of the room.

“A little.” He responds a minute later.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi runs his finger along the line of Oikawa’s jaw, leaving his heart sputtering.

“I’m so sorry I let you down.” He says. He rubs his thumb over Oikawa’s cheek, a tear running down to his chin.

“Don’t cry.” He whispers.

“I just, I thought you’d remember, I’d thought you’d done something special just for the two of us that night, to celebrate” Oikawa’s heart trembles under the pressure of Iwaizumi’s eyes, reading into every tear that escapes from him, every beat that surfaces to his skin.

“I just wanted to celebrate one night.” He whispers, finally catching his breath. Iwaizumi’s brow furrows.

“Tooru, I don’t celebrate the day we started going out,” He says. Oikawa’s heart nearly drops, his breath failing to come out until Iwaizumi finishes his sentence.

“I celebrate the whole month.” Oikawa feels his eyes soften, his fingers, balled up in fists, loosen.

“Was that why you made the cookies, and the movies, and the breakfast?” Oikawa asks, his surprise spreading.

“Mmmhmm, every Friday.” He says, nodding.

“And last Friday, I thought you would enjoy hanging out with the guys, eating at your favorite restaurant going to the movies. I thought it would make you happy?” He says, moving a strand of hair out of Oikawa’s eyes, moving it behind his ear and tracing the length of this jaw.

“I was happy, but I still wanted the date for just the two of us,” Oikawa says.

“And that’s why we’re here now.” Iwaizumi brightens pecking Oikawa’s lips. He turns and bends down digging through a shopping bag.

“Here put these on. I got your favorite shirt and skinny jeans.” He hands Oikawa the extra clothes.

“Where are we going?” He asks looking up, the question making his heart race.

“On a date, we’re gonna play hooky.” Oikawa looks down at the clothes, thinking about what Kiyoko said earlier.

“I was actually gonna plan a date, cause you’re always spoiling me. Shouldn’t I be the one to take you out sometimes?” He says. Iwaizumi looks at him shaking his head, and coming closer, sliding his hands around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him away from the door. His hands slide up Oikawa’s back, cocooning him. He feels safe there in Iwaizumi’s arms, protected from the world outside their two beating hearts.

“Tooru, let me make this clear, I would love it if you planned a date for us, but don’t ever think I don’t enjoy spoiling you.”

“Remember what Mattsun said that one time?” Iwaizumi asks pressing his lips hard against Oikawa’s cheeks, getting a smile out of him.

“The only person who loves me more than me is Iwaizumi.” He says the phrase broken up by giggles as Iwaizumi rubs his nose into Oikawa’s neck liking and kissing the soft skin.

“That’s right. And it’s true.”  

“Stop Iwa-chan that tickles.” He says pushing down on his shoulders.

“So will you go out with me Tooru?”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa continues to giggle.

“Will you will you? Come on go on a date with me. Play hooky with me.” He pleads moving his nose rub and kisses from his neck to his collarbone, eliciting an even bolder laugh.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go out with you,” He says the giggles softening in his stomach, his feet lifting off the ground as Iwaizumi picks him up. When he puts him down Oikawa continues.  

“And I’m sorry for being upset, and taking for granted you're little acts of love.” His fingers tighten around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, digging into his muscle.

“Apology accepted,” Iwaizumi says sliding his hands along Oikawa’s arms entwining their fingers.

“Do you accept mine?” Iwaizumi asks, holding his breath for a few seconds, still fearful he’s upset his king, his prince he wishes to please, wishes to love, to hold forever.  
“Yes, I do,” Oikawa says, letting go of Iwaizumi’s fingers and wrapping his arms around his neck, letting their lips meet between them, their warmth flowing briefly before Iwaizumi pulls away. He could kiss him for hours, for a lifetime and maybe even into the next, that’s all he would need, Oikawa’s heart, held closely to his own.

“Come on, we’ve gotta go before this period ends.” Iwaizumi pulls up on Oikawa’s tucked in shirt and nods at the clothes Oikawa dropped at some point.

“Where are we going anyway?” Oikawa asks, pulling his school shirt over his head, exposing his bare skin to the cold of the air conditioning.

“You’ll see,” Iwaizumi says leaning against the back wall, watching Oikawa undress with slightly lustful eyes.

“I see you staring,” Oikawa says unfolding the shirt Iwaizumi brought him, a gray shirt, with a small alien head on the pocket on the right breast. He kicks off his shoes and unbuckles his belt and pants slipping them off.

“I’ve seen you with less clothes on,” Iwaizumi says, his lips tilting up at a corner as Oikawa stands in his underwear and shirt.

“A few times without any at all.” He makes eyes contact with Oikawa, letting the other corner of his lips turn up in a sly smile.

“I know. It wasn’t a complaint.” Oikawa says, sliding into his jeans.

The school is still silent when he’s dressed, the murmurs coming from open classroom windows nearby as they climb out the window in the Janitor's closet, and escaping through the back of the school. Oikawa follows Iwaizumi to where his Motorcycle is beyond the gate, slipping through the still open gate without being seen. They run across the street, Iwaizumi putting his hands in the air in triumph.  
“And the day is ours.” He says picking up his helmet off the seat. Oikawa smiles, slipping the spare over his head and swinging his leg over the bike sitting snug behind Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi revs the engine.

“Hold on tight sexy.” He says, Oikawa slides his arms around his waist squeezing tight, as a blush and a giggle surfacing as Iwaizumi pushes the bike upright and gives it gas speeding down the road.

The bike is smooth, gliding over the pavement with ease. The world passes by in a blur as they take the expressway towards the coast.

“Where are we going?” Oikawa shouts over the whistling of the wind.

“You’ll see,” Iwaizumi says, letting up on the gas slowing as they take a turn.

“We’re almost there.” He says. Oikawa leans his head on Iwaizumi’s back, watching the sight of the ocean over the edge of the cliff railing, it’s water sparkling in the morning sun.

They exit the empty road onto a side street filled with cars honking and shouting at each other. They cut through the lines between the cars, weaving through towards the entrance of their mutual destination. Oikawa looks up at the entrance, the fair. Oikawa had been talking about it for a month, the fair, saying he wished it would be open for more than just a week, or at least on the weekend. He didn’t think Iwaizumi had been listening. Oikawa sits up in the seat, wide-eyed, pushing up his visor to see clearer.

“Oh, Iwa-chan it’s amazing!” Oikawa says, his voice muffled by the helmet. They park the bike next to a spot at the front, so they don’t have to walk far at the end of the day. Iwaizumi gets off the bike after Oikawa, pulling off his helmet.

“Well, what do you think?” He asks putting the helmet in the compartment under the seat.

“It’s perfect,” Oikawa says shaking his hips in excitement.

“Good.” He slides his fingers into Oikawa’s letting their hand swing as they make their way to the entrance to pay for their ticket, the sounds of children screaming already filling their ears. Oikawa’s heart sputters with excitement as they enter.

 

* * *  

 

The crowd of people watches from afar, their murmurs echoing as sounds of encouragement. Oikawa holds onto his arms, chewing on his thumb as he watches Iwaizumi try and win him the prize for the third time.

“You’ve only gotta hit 2 down.” They guy says again.

“Iwa-chan, It’s okay, I don’t really need it,” Oikawa says growing restless. But Iwaizumi won't give up. He saw how excited Oikawa was when he saw it on the shelf, and knows how disappointing it’ll be if he doesn’t win it for him. Iwaizumi pulls his arm back behind his head, closing one eye and aiming for the center of the bottles. One of them is probably glued down, but you only need to knock down 2 to get the prize Oikawa wants, 3 would be for the larger plushies, but Oikawa doesn’t care about those. His arm rushes past his face and launches the ball into the air. It spins into the center and to the right sending 2 of the bottles rattling to the ground. Iwaizumi pumps his fist as the crowd behind them cheers impatiently.

Oikawa claps his hands, filling with excitement to hold his new pillow, it’s beady black eyes lifeless on the shelf and mesmerizing. He joins Iwaizumi at the counter bouncing on his toes, ready to kiss Iwaizumi and hug the Alien head, but Iwaizumi’s anger stops him mid bounce, the glare burning through the game operator and beyond him.

“I told you, you’ve gotta get 3.”

“But you just fucking said 2 when I started!” He shouts, making the crowd go silent.

“Nope. Gotta hit 3 to win the prize.” the man says again. Iwaizumi grumbles as he takes Oikawa’s hand.

“It’s okay Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tries to sound convincing, but he really was excited to get an Alien head throw pillow for his bed.

“Hold on,” Iwaizumi says. He’s guided them to the side of the bottle game’s stand, right where the pillow sits on the second shelf. He does a quick sweep of the area to make sure no one is looking.

“Wait here.” He says even though he doesn’t go anywhere, just reaches up and around the side of the stand, snatching the plush off the shelf as quickly as he can. Oikawa watches from behind Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa whispers.

“Tadaa!!” Iwaizumi says holding up the plush pillow and setting it in Oikawa’s arms.

“Happy anniversary.” He says and kisses him on the forehead.

“HEY!” a voice shouts from behind us.

“Hey put that back!” It says again. And officer points at Oikawa and Iwaizumi calling them out on their petty crime of plush thievery. Iwaizumi looks over at Oikawa.

“Run!” He says, and starts pulling Oikawa in the other direction.

“Hey you two, stop!” The officer shouts again. He chases after them, scrambling on his feet to keep up with their youth.   

Iwaizumi weaves and zig zags through the throng of people, looking for somewhere to hide in the evening light. He pulls Oikawa into a small section behind stalls and a closed shop. They can hear the shouts of the cop coming closer and scramble to open the door to the closed shop finally turning the knob and ducking inside. The shop is silent, dark, and cold as Oikawa stands pressed against the closed door by Iwaizumi’s body.

Light streams in from a few windows in the front of the building and the sounds from beyond the walls begin to silence.

“I think it's best we hang out here for a bit. Just until we’re sure he’s gone.” Iwaizumi says stepping away from Oikawa, still clutching his new pillow. They find their way around to the front, where most of the windows have blinds Oikawa jumps up and sits on the counter feeling the cold seep through his jeans before he gets used to it.               

“I can’t believe you stole it,” Oikawa says.

“Well I won, and that guy was trying to say no. I earned you that Alien head.” He says looking down at the pillow clutched in Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa sits up on the counter, growing even taller than Iwaizumi.

“You still shouldn’t have stolen it,” Oikawa says rubbing the soft toy with his thumb. Iwaizumi comes closer, fitting himself between Oikawa’s legs. He brushes his wavy bangs to one side, continuously brushing Oikawa’s hair.

“I know.” He says.  
“I won’t do it again.” He runs his other hand through Oikawa’s hair entangling both hands in the strands. He pulls and pushing the hair in different direction cupping the back of his head.  
“Iwa-chan what are you doing?” Oikawa asks, tilting his head.

“Playing with your hair.” He says ruffling the back with one hand.

“Yeah but why?”

“Cause I love your hair.” He whispers, watching his fingers, feeling the texture of the locks.

“I love how soft it feel on my fingers, the way it spreads so easily, especially when it’s windy and it’s tossed into your eyes. Cause then I get to brush it away.” Oikawa listens to him as he continues to run his fingers through it, enjoying the sensation of Iwaizumi’s hands.

Iwaizumi has to look up to see Oikawa’s eyes, and when he does his fingers stop moving.

His hand drops from the back of Oikawa’s head to the nape of his neck. The shuffle of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s clothes fills the room as they lean forward connecting their lips in the silence. Oikawa clutches the pillow as he breathes in deeply then lets it slide from his lap his hands finding Iwaizumi’s shirt to pull him closer, clutching the fabric in his fists.

His skin’s electric with Iwaizumi’s touch, the caress of his fingers on his cheek as his tongue whispers over his bottom lip. The pain is rooted deep inside of both of them, the pain that comes with loving someone so deeply, the pain of never being able to get close enough. Oikawa slides his hands over Iwaizumi’s shoulders, finding his way under his jacket making him shed the layer, letting it fall to the floor.

Iwaizumi’s tongue no longer lingers at the edge of Oikawa’s lips but invades him completely sliding over the underside of his own tongue. Oikawa pulls himself closer with his legs, wrapping them around Iwaizumi’s waist, his arms hugging his neck, his head looking down into the kiss.

Iwaizumi’s hands have slid down from Oikawa’s face to his ass, sliding under the waistband of his jeans resting on his skin. Oikawa reaches out clasping the edge of Iwaizumi’s shirt, pulling up on it, begging to be closer. Iwaizumi breaks away from the kiss taking a breath and lifts his arms, allowing for Oikawa to pull the shirt off over his head before removing Oikawa’s. He resumes the kiss before the shirt hits the counter, fitting his lips against Oikawa's.

Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s warmth, how it spread through his skin as he scrapes his fingers across his back. Iwaizumi suppresses a moan gasping at Oikawa’s kiss pushing forward against his mouth.

They breathe faster, inhaling each other’s scent and heat, their hearts pounding against each other, their bodies inseparable. Oikawa tilts his head back, letting Iwaizumi lick and nip at his neck, his hands leaving Iwaizumi’s body and supporting his own as he leans back on the counter. Iwaizumi bends forward, trailing his lips across the expanse of Oikawa’s chest, feeling the vibrations of his heart reverberate through his skin, the sound of his moans echoing in his body.

Oikawa twists his body to avoid the cold, something sharp and frigid burning his skin from below. He moans when Iwaizumi begins to slide his hands up Oikawa’s side arching his back against Iwaizumi’s tongue and lips pressing against his sternum. But when he relaxes the pain shocks him.

“Owwww!” He shouts jolting upright in a sitting position.

“What, what is it?” Iwaizumi backs away from Oikawa, worry setting in that he somehow hurt Oikawa.

“The counter is so cold it’s burning my back,” Oikawa says rubbing his lower back, looking down at the counter. Iwaizumi comes closer, rubbing his fingers over the pink and soft skin, it’s icy temperature surprising him after having just felt Oikawa’s warmth.

“What are you laying on?” He asks. He grips Oikawa by the hips and hoists him off the counter, opening the flattened circles on the counter. Fog rises from the bucket embedded, revealing an oversized tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Oikawa gasps forgetting about the burning on his back, and love they were about to make, for the ice cream beneath the counter. He finds a come in the cupboard and fills it with ice cream, licking it.

“You know that’s stealing right?” Iwaizumi says eyeing Oikawa, his eyebrow raising. Oikawa doesn’t say anything, just stares big eyed without blinking at Iwaizumi and licks the ice cream slowly. Iwaizumi watches his tongue lap up the dripping cream, and lick the corners of his mouth. He takes a large bite and Iwaizumi shakes his head pulling Oikawa close by the belt loop.

“Give me some.” He says, and though he attempts to kiss Oikawa and steal the taste Oikawa jambs the ice cream cone into Iwaizumi’s nose the bitter chill spreading through his face. He gasps backing out of the ice cream that’s now dripping over his lips and chin onto his chest, Oikawa breaks out laughing his mouth forming a surprised O.  

“Oh, you’ve done it now,” Iwaizumi says grabbing at Oikawa who dashes and dodges his swings. He tries to run to the other side of the counter but Iwaizumi catches him quickly wrapping him in his arms and pressing their lips together. He moves quickly, spreading the sticky mess down Oikawa’s neck and chest.

“Iwa-chan no that’s sticky,” He says holding the ice cream cone out to the side as Iwaizumi kisses his chest, moving down to his stomach. He stops when he’s on his knees, propping his chin up on Oikawa’s stomach.

“I know, how else am I gonna get you to take a shower.” he says winking and he blows an ice cream covered raspberry just below Oikawa’s bellybutton.

“AHHH, NO!” Oikawa bounces from foot to foot trying to wiggle out of Iwaizumi’s grasp, but his arms are too strong and Oikawa can’t break through them. Iwaizumi laughs against Oikawa’s skin.

“God I love you.” He hugs onto Oikawa ‘s thighs lifting him into to the air. Oikawa presses his palms against Izumi's shoulders, dropping the Ice cream cone onto the floor.

“Iwa-chan, you made me drop my ice cream cone.” Oikawa scolds. Iwaizumi sets him on his feet, nearly eye level.

“That’s okay, we’ve got plenty.” He says cupping Oikawa’s cheek, fitting his index and middle fingers around his ear, holding him close against his chest. He kisses him slowly, with a different kind of passion than before, making Oikawa’s heart squeeze as it struggles to express its desire, its need to be closer.

“Happy Anniversary,” Iwaizumi whispers, his breath tickling Oikawa’s lips. He opens his eye, staring into the green depth of Iwaizumi’s, counting the stars of gold that scatter in him and whispers back,

“Happy Anniversary Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS!!!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
